


Cold Pizza

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Curtains Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daily Phlint drabble based upon RL experiences. I think my appliances have it in for me. Or my pocket book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Pizza

“I hate to break the news, but something’s wrong with the oven,” Clint said as Phil walked in the door. “It says it’s pre-heating but it never gets up to temperature. I was planning on making lasagna for dinner; I’ve ordered pizza instead. Hey, did you know you can’t microwave lasagna from scratch?” 

Phil dropped his briefcase in its spot and loosened his tie. “I’ll look at it,” he said with a sigh. It had been a really long day and he’d been looking forward to a quiet evening at home. So much for that. 

“Hey, I can put in a service order online from the place we bought it. No big deal; it’s only $50 to have them come look at it.” Clint stood in front of the oven, blocking Phil’s view of the wall where it was mounted. “I’ve already checked. They can be here tomorrow after four.”

“I’m sure I can fix it.” Phil nudged Clint out of the way. “Won’t take more than a minute or two to check it out.” 

… Three hours and cold pizza later …

Phil looked at the parts strewn across the countertop, the dirty panel he’d taken from the oven bottom to get access, and the tools he’d used to try and get the worn igniter out. Damn the designers of this piece of crap. For the kind of money they’d paid, he would have thought he could get better quality workmanship. Who hid a screw behind three panels in the first place?

Pushing up, his knees popped as he rose – another complaint to add to the list. Why wasn’t the oven at eye level? To see the upper plate inside, he’d had to kneel on the tile floor. Even with the cushion Clint had brought him, he was getting too old for shit like this.

“I’ll call them first thing in the morning,” he said, admitting defeat. 

Clint’s arms slipped around him and lips nuzzled against the skin of his neck. “Already got an appointment, babe. Now how about I give you a shoulder and back rub to get rid of those kinks and see where it leads? Sexy repairman Phil is damn hot.” 

Phil sighed and leaned back against Clint’s solid frame. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold Pizza for breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981831) by [kari2171](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari2171/pseuds/kari2171)




End file.
